This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
The fabrication and assembly of exhaust systems can be time-consuming and expensive. The interfaces between adjoining components in along an exhaust gas flow path are ideally constructed in a manner that limits or prevents leakage, simplifies assembly steps and allows for serviceability without requiring tight manufacturing tolerances on the adjoining components. The present disclosure provides an exhaust system assembly that accomplishes these goals without compromising functionality or performance.